time travel sucks
by A random surprise
Summary: Hiccups futur kids show up after a run in with a dragon called the Timer of Terror how will they get home how will stoic take it who is there mother all will be answered (the last in chapter 2) in Time travel sucks! (This takes place after the red death)
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup and the teens had just finished dragon training when a flash of light blinded them.

"See I told you we shouldn't of messed with the Timer of Terror!" A voice yelled

"Well excuse me for being curious!" Yelled another voice.

"Guys! Stop it!" Yelled yet another voice.

When the flash died down it reveled 3 kids.

"um hi I'm Spitfire!" Yelled the girl who was talking about the Timer of Terror.

"I'm Ariel." Said the girl who was curios.

"and I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the IIIV" said the last kid.

they looked up at Hiccup and pointed "and your are Father!"

* * *

A/N hey guys I no this is short but the chapters will get longer this what they look like.

name: Spitfire Haley Haddock

age: 8

eyes:Green like her fathers

hair: auburn like her fathers

skin: pale but healthy

size: skinny like her father

clothes: Spitfire where's a sky blue tunic brown leggings brown and boots.

personality: she can take charge and be serious but can also act care free and fun.

parents: Hiccup and UNKOWN

she is a: daddy's girl

* * *

Name: Ariel Carroll Haddock

age: 6

eyes: blue

hair: auburn with natural Blonde highlights.

skin: a healthy tan

size: skinny but broad.

cloths: Ariel wheres a light brown shirt dark blue skirt with a golden strike class symbol on the right hip. And brown. boots.

personality: sarcastic stubborn and curious.

parents: same as Spitfires.

she is a: daddy's girl.

* * *

Name: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the IIIV

age: 5

eyes: a mixture of blue and green.

hair: blonde

skin: a healthy tangerine color.

size: skinny

clothes: where's a dark blue tunic brown leggings and boots.

personalty: competitive cool and funny

parents: same as other siblings.

he is a: mamas boy

hope you can picture it!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay scence Hiccups sons also is named Hiccup I'm calling him Haddock k? K

* * *

"F-father?" He asked looking at the three kids

"yep!" All they all said

"How'd you get here?" Hiccup asked his three kids.

"The Timer of Terror!" Answered Ariel proudly.

"you idiot they haven't that discovered that dragon yet!" Yelled Spitfire.

"Well sorry!" She yelled back.

"Daddy! Tell her to stop calling me an idiot!" yelled Ariel pushing Spitfire

"Daddy! Tell her to stop acting like an idiot!" Yelled Spitfire shoving Ariel.

"Dad! Where's mommy!" Yelled Haddock

Hiccup looked down at his future charges and said "Haddock I don't even know who your mommy is can you point to her?"

He looked Ruff then Astrid then back to Ruff then to Astrid then back to Ruff he smiled and ran to Astrid hugged her and yelled "Mommy!"

Snotlout passed out on the spot.

"Daddy." Ariel asks pulling on his tunic "how come uncle Snotlout went to sleep?"

"He's just jealous that I married your mom." Hiccup said smiling.

"oh!" She said she looked at Ruffnut and pointed at her "auntie Ruffnut how come you and uncle Tuffnut are laughing?"

"Auntie?" She asked her face going pail

"yep!"

"So I marry?" She asks looking at Spitfire

"mmhmm!" She answers smiling.

"ooh! Who do I marry?" Tuffnut asks excitedly.

"you mean aunt Heather!" Says Haddock finally looking at the group.

"YES!" Yells Tuffnut dancing around

"Uncle Fishlegs!" Spitfire says "you marry heathers sister Emma!"

Fishlegs brightens. At that

"what's the Timer of Terror?" Astrid finally asks.

"The timer of Terror is a blue dragon that spits out a blue jelly like substance that can open a portal to different time periods." Stated Haddock.

"Awesome..." All the teens say in unison.

"I know right!" Yelled Ariel "you can see why I decided to train it and daddy said I could as long as I didn't to far and mommy said she better get grandpa to watch us but he was to busy trying to get Haddock over here to bang his head against a rock."

"Now that sounds like dad." Hiccup said chuckling

"so have you guys ridden on a dragon yet?" Asked Fishlegs.

"Knowing her dad they probably have been scence they were three." Stated Astrid with a smile.

"no we have scence we where 2!" Exclaimed Spitfire.

everyone laughed in till

"Hiccup who are these youngster?"

"your Grand kids." Hiccup said wincing.

"WHAT!?"


	3. Chapter 3

WHAT!" Yelled stoic looking at Hiccup.

"who is the mother?!" He yelled looking at Ruffnut and Astrid.

"Astrid!" Yelled Tuffnut like the idiot he is.

Stoic looked at Astrid and Hiccup and grabbed them by the arm dragging them away when they were out of ear shot from the others he spoke.

"So how did you do it?" He asked Them

"Do what?" Asked Hiccup.

"You know what!" He said "Stop acting dumb!"

"um sir..." Astrid said "we don't know at all.

"yes I'm pretty sure you do!" Stoic said clearly frustrated " I mean it's a two person job to add to the population."

"Too add to the popu-oh..." Hiccup started "oh!"

"yea oh!" Stoic bellowed

Astrid was still confused and why was Hiccup blushing?

"How did you two hook up?" He asked "I mean one is at least 7 and back then Hiccup was..." Stoic trailed off.

"know dad it's not like that there from the future!" Yelled Hiccup blushing fiercely.

"What are you two talking about!" Yelled Astrid.

Stoic glared obviously not hearing Hiccups statement but before he could open his mouth Hiccup took over whispering it in her ear.

now she got why he was blushing.

"Sir you don't..." Started Astrid

"no Hofferson were talking too your parents." Stoic said


	4. Chapter 4

"But dad they from the future! Hiccup yelled for umpteenth time.

"I don't want to hear it Mister!"

"Dad listen to me!" Hiccup yelled "If we would of had...You know what...And had kids we would of been 8!"

Astrid (Who had FINALLY relished what stoic was talking about) was blushing as Hiccup said this.

"at that that age -No offense Astrid- I still thought girls had cooties!"

"same for me sir except with boys!" Astrid said agreeing with Hiccup.

Stoic stopped to ponder this and finally said "All right I believe ya!"

Hiccup and Astrid both sighed with relief.

"But if these are Hiccups kids so we better make sure there out of trouble!"

"Yeah ESPA

"ESPECIALLY Spitfire" Astrid says smirking at Hiccups -_- expression."She's the most like him.

"I wonder of she invents things?" Stoic voiced.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Spitfire yelled running up to him. "I want to show you what I invented!"

"Let me see." Hiccup says smiling down at his future charge.

Spitfire pulled out a thin rope like thing with little dyed rocks on it and wrapped it around Hiccups wrist. "I call it a Bead bracelet!"

"This is amazing honey!" He said wrapping his arms around Spitfire and whispering "I love it."


End file.
